


We'll be Right Back

by PastelCaterpillar



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what to tag, This is my first time posting, cherries, its implied that joel is a hella good kisser ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelCaterpillar/pseuds/PastelCaterpillar
Summary: Crow, Servo, and Mike are all having a competition to see who can tie a cherry stem knot first.Joel thinks it's absolutely ridiculous.





	We'll be Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiii ive never posted anything here before!! ive written a million things and never finished them.  
> i always just ghost read on this site and then bail. lmao i hope someone out there likes this!!!

“Hey, uh, what are you guys doin’?” Joel asks calmly as he walks up to the counter where both the bots and Mike reside. Around them are multiple jars of Maraschino cherries, some empty, some half full. Juice from the jars is splattered everywhere, along with discarded cherry stems which have all been bent and twisted out of shape. Joel raises a brow and squints his tired eyes, wondering where everyone’s sudden fascination with cherries came from, “What’s with all the cherries, you guys?”

  
“It was Mike’s idea!!” Crow chimes in between his chewing of a cherry. He’s tearing off the stem from the small, red fruit, “He said that it’s a human custom to test your skills by tying a knot into a cherry stem with your tongue!!” The golden-colored bot smacks his beak, “mmm…they’re super sweet!” Servo nods in response, a bit of cherry falling out of his tiny mouth when he opens up to speak.

  
“Yeah, we’re testing each other to see who’s the better man!!”

  
Joel laughs quietly, picking up a lost cherry from the counter and inspecting it closely. He looks towards Mike, who’s so focused on tying a knot with a stem that he’s not contributing to the conversation. He doesn’t even acknowledge Joel’s presence.

  
“Okay, I see. And what exactly are we testing by doing this?” He asks as he tosses the cherry he’s holding at Crow, who flinches and reaches a robo-arm out to smack it away.

“It’s a test to see which of us is the better kisser, of course!! Don’t you know anything, Joel? You are a human, after all!!” Servo muses mockingly. He’s attempting to keep a cherry stem in his mouth, but ultimately fails when it falls out and onto the countertop. Joel snickers, doing a small favor for Tom by placing the stem delicately back into his silver mouth.

  
“You guys are so silly. How does tying a cherry stem knot with your tongue make you a good kisser?” He crosses his arms, “and why do you all care so much anyways?” Crow spits out bits of cherry everywhere, leaning forward to grab another hastily from one of the jars. Mike spits out one too, replacing it with another and quickly getting back to business. He still says nothing. He's completely focused on the mission he's been given.

  
“We told you, Joel! It’s a battle to see who’s the better man!! He who ties the knot will charm the heart and tongue of any woman, y’see?” Crow holds out a fresh cherry for Joel, who takes it, but doesn’t eat it. Instead, he rolls it between his fingers as he watches his friends attempt to complete their ridiculous challenge.

  
“Right, okay. So, uh, which one of you is the ultimate charmer?” He asks sarcastically, gesturing between the group. Tom shakes his head, spitting out a horribly bent up cherry stem. Joel takes a moment to glance around at the mess of stems scattered around him, and notices that none of them have been tied into successful knots. He chuckles quietly, shaking his head with a soft smile.

  
“Eh, no one yet. But the fierceness of battle and the tempting call of success ride us to victory at every moment! Why, the three of us are only moments away from finding out who the true alpha among us is!!” Tom shouts confidently. He leans forward to clasp his mouth onto another cherry from the table, while Crow and Mike are staring each other down intently. Mike thinks he succeeds for a moment, shouting an “AHA!” as he removes a stem from his mouth. It’s bent, much like the others, and lacks any sign of a knot. He tosses it, scowling as he does. He then crosses his arms in defeat as if he’s giving up.

  
“HAHA! Mike’s quit! He’s the lesser man!! Looks like it’s down to you and me, Servo!!” Crow shouts proudly, hopping up and down in excitement. He almost chokes on a cherry, but Joel pats him on his back until he’s coughing it up.

  
“Hang on a second, Crow, Servo, how are you guys gonna tie cherry stem knots if you don’t have any tongues?” Joel asks quizzically. He pops the cherry he’s been messing with in his mouth and smirks at the bots. Both of them stop what they’re doing, gazing at each other in confusion and in search of answers. Mike says nothing, but continues to watch the scene with his arms crossed.

  
“We……..” Servo’s dome head is twisting and turning as if he’s looking around, searching for answers. Crow’s bulgy eyes stare holes into the ground as he tries to sort his confusion out in his robo-head, “y’know, guys, I didn’t really think this one through.” Servo admits sadly. Joel nods, speaking through his chewing of a cherry.

  
“Clearly.”

  
Crow sighs, continuing to stare at the floor, “I guess none of us is fit to be the ultimate, charming, alpha male.” He shakes his head solemnly, before walking away with his clunky shoulders slumped. The sound of his metal feet echo as they clank on the ground with each step. Tom shakes his candy-machine head as well.

"Shame. I was clearly fit to be the winner there! I almost had it!!" He's humming a sorrowful tune as he hovers his way back to his room, leaving the mess of cherries, stems, and juice behind for whoever wants to clean it up. Joel is left there with Mike, but the blue-jumpsuited man doesn’t seem like he wants to stay either.

  
“Y’know, I really thought I had that last one!” He tightens his fists in frustration at his sides, “augh! This explains why my old crush Myrtle refused to talk to me after that first kiss!” His arms cross again, and he’s muttering nonsense to himself while he walks away like the bots did, “I gotta fix that! I just gotta! How am I supposed to properly kiss someone now?!”

  
Joel is smiling as he watches Mike leave, and turns towards Cambot when everyone has disappeared. With an incredibly untroubled, sleepy expression, he reaches his fingers in his mouth to take out the cherry stem that’s leftover. He nods at Cambot, showing him that the stem has been tied into a perfect, clean knot. He grins tiredly, and a blinking yellow light flashes around him.

  
“We’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> joel is a big cutie-patootie 
> 
> thanks for reading if ya did !!!


End file.
